Traditional laptops or notebook computers require the notebook computer to be open in order to view displayed information or interact with the notebook. As a result, most users today only use their notebook computers when they are stationary such as while they are at their desk or when they are sitting at a coffee shop. An ergonomic drawback of current notebook computer designs is that they are not conducive to being used while the user is in motion, such as when walking, or when the user is standing because the display of the notebook computer is typically viewable only when the lid of the notebook computer is open.
Tablet devices typically include a display for presenting information that is touch sensitive and thus provides a user interface. Tablet devices thus enable a user to interact with the device without needing to open the device. Accordingly, tablet devices may be used while a user is in motion. However, a drawback is that the tablets provide a limited user interface as there is no full keyboard or the like for interacting therewith and utilizing a keyboard on the touchscreen limits the visible are of the display.